


I’m Weak For You

by CharityVanessaDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, VanessaAndCharity, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityVanessaDingle/pseuds/CharityVanessaDingle
Summary: Vanessa Woodfield is a student teacher, she arrives at the high school and is assigned to Miss Dingles English class. Charity gets a crush on Vanessa the minute she clocks her but Vanessa is 100% sure she is not gay.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

To say Vanessa was nervous for her first day as a student teacher was beyond words. Vanessa hoped she would make a good impression on the teacher she was shadowing for the full 12 weeks of her placement. Vanessa opened up her emails on her phone and clicked on the email that read “ASSIGNED TEACHER” Vanessa scrolled down until she mouthed “Miss Charity Dingle, English teacher” Vanessa began to have a smirk on her lips “Charity Dingle, what a beautiful name” she said to herself. Vanessa closed her phone and pick up her things, grabbed her car keys and left for her first day as a student teacher. Vanessa was 25, living alone with her dog and owned her own car. Vanessa had some weird years until she found her passion for teaching, it was her final couple of months at university and if she was successful in her placement she would be fully qualified teacher, Vanessa couldn’t wait to go back to London, with her friends and family. Vanessa loved it in Yorkshire but she never really had any friends, not really. 

Vanessa arrived at Hotten Academy and took a deep breath in “You can do this Woodfield”. Vanessa got out of her car, locked up and walked into the Academy. High school, Vanessa thought to herself. Vanessa hated High school, she was bullied for being a nerd and that’s why she had some wild years before studying to be a teacher. Vanessa opened up her phone again at the email “Room 203” Vanessa continued walking until she reached the room. Vanessa gave a knock before entering the class of 23 students “Hi, I’m the student teacher..my names..” before Vanessa could finish Miss Dingle who was bending over her desk looking for something “Yes, I’ve been expecting you, you can sit at the back of the class for this first lesson” Charity said coldly. Charity wasn’t thrilled when she was told she was having a student teacher for 12 weeks. Charity hasn’t even looked at Vanessa yet, she was too busy trying to look for the papers of today’s test. Vanessa went and sat at the empty seat and table, taking out her note pad. Charity finally looked up from her desk and spotted Vanessa “wow, I got a fit student teacher” Charity thought to herself. “Um..yes..class” Charity stumbled over her words taking aback from Vanessa’s beauty. Charity picked up the papers and pasted them to each student, when she reached Vanessa she gave her a small smile then walked back to her desk “right, you have 40 minutes to finish this test, no talking, chewing gum. Silence please. Miss Woodfield you can sit near me while this lot do their test” Charity said smiling at Vanessa and some students started laughing “I said silence, Rebecca” Vanessa gathered her things and sat down on the seat next to Charity. 20 minutes have past and Charity was typing away on her computer when she clocked Vanessa looking a little board “Here” Charity past a huge pile of papers to Vanessa “mark these, these are the correct answers” Charity smiled again at Vanessa and Vanessa smiled back. 40 minutes past and Charity slammed her hands down on her desk which made Vanessa jump “Right, times up hooligans, pass your papers to the front” Students started dropping the papers to the front and started to leave. 

After 5 minutes the class room was empty and their was only Charity and Vanessa in the room. Charity sat back down again but this time she put her elbows on her desk, putting her head in her hands looking at Vanessa “so Vanessa, tell me about yourself, your studies” Charity once again smiled at Vanessa. Every time Charity smiled at Vanessa it sent shocks down her body, she didn’t understand why she had a effect on her, maybe it was because she admired her, wanted to be as a good teacher as Charity was but that didn’t explain the tingle between her legs. Vanessa wasn’t gay, not the slightest, well that’s what she keeps telling herself “Um, I’m Vanessa..” of course she knows that “I’m 25 and after 12 weeks at this place I’ll be finished my studies and I’ll be able to go home, to London” Charity’s face dropped at the mention of London, 5 hours away from here. Vanessa noticed this sudden face drop “My family and friends live in London too, I’ve missed them so much” Charity smiled again loving the caring side of Vanessa “well I’m Charity, of course you already know that, I’m 39, I live in a little village called Emmerdale, it’s small and most of the people are related to each other” Charity let out a little laugh which Vanessa found very cute “you should come visit if you want, maybe in the weekend? I own a pub with my cousin, I pretty much work 24:7 but have Monday, Friday and sundays off evenings” Charity smiled again “that would be really good, maybe I could come to your pub this Sunday? Seen as it’s Friday now” Vanessa smiled again at Charity and this made Charity heart race “I would really like that, the pubs called The Woolpack” Vanessa laughed “I love it!” Vanessa said between her giggles. Charity started moving closer to Vanessa’s face, this made Vanessa’s heart race and her breathing to become quicker. Was Charity going to kiss her? They barely know each other, plus I am not gay. Vanessa said taking a big gulp but she also wasn’t stopping Charity getting closer to her face. Suddenly the school bell went off again and students were starting to come into the class again. Charity jumped away from Vanessa face and turned to her computer once more but she couldn’t keep the smile that was escaping her lips “Mum stop smiling like a freak” came from a tall, blonde skinny boy “Mum” Vanessa said to herself. Charity was a mum, this made Vanessa’s heart race even more, She wanted to know more about this woman, but of course she kept telling herself she wasn’t gay, she just needed a friend, a friend with juicy looking lips. 

The rest of the day went really fast and Charity insisted in walking Vanessa to her car. They both hugged each other, longer than they both expected and Vanessa got into her car “See you tomorrow, Ness” Vanessa smiled while starting her car, waving a goodbye to Charity before driving home. Vanessa got into her house, got changed, took the dog out for a walk, made herself dinner and settled herself in bed. Vanessa couldn’t stop thinking about a certain blonde. Vanessa started feeling the tingle between her legs again, in that moment she put her hand down her underwear and started making circles on her clit “Oh yes, Charity..Charity..YES MISS DINGLE LICK FASTER” Vanessa got harder and faster until she had the most intense orgasm. Vanessa was panting fast “Fuck” Vanessa said out loud. She couldn’t wait to see Charity again on Sunday.


	2. Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa visits Charity at the woolpack but there’s a snow storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter, there is mention of Ryan in the chapter. This is set in 2019 and Charity does tell Vanessa the full story about Ryan but just not now.

Sunday Afternoon 

Sunday afternoon has came around nice and fast which made Vanessa very happy. Vanessa was finally going to see Charity again, she didn’t quite understand why she was so excited to see Charity again but it made her heart race, she suppose it’s her first real friend she has had since moving from London, well that’s what she keeps telling herself anyway. Vanessa spent hours trying to pick an outfit. It was winter, December 17th and it was snowing very heavy so Vanessa needed warm, cute clothes. Vanessa decided on a cute yellow top with a matching yellow jumper, blue jeans, welly’s and a white woolly hat. Vanessa put her yellow coat on and decided to leave, it would take her a couple of hours getting to the village Emmerdale with the heavy snow. Vanessa got in her car and type in “Emmerdale the woolpack” and started to drive slowly through the snow. 

Charity was pacing up and down behind the bar which didn’t come unnoticed to Chas “what’s up with you today? And why are you all this” Chas said waving her hands in the air at Charity’s appearance. Charity rolled her eyes and looked Chas dead in the eye “can’t I dress nice and do my make up now?” Charity spat out, this made Chas put her hands up in surrender walking into the back room. Charity was wearing her black top with the zipper, black right jeans with her hair long, curly. Charity made a effort because she really liked this girl, not that she would admit that to anyone. Charity checked her phone, it had gone 2pm now and charity wondered when she would arrive or if she was even coming. Charity made the mistake of not telling Vanessa a time to come. Charity put her head back sighing. 

Vanessa finally got to her destination at around 3:25pm. It had taken her 2 1/2 hours to get here when it should of been a 40 minute drive. Vanessa got out her car and the snow was coming in heavier now. Vanessa ran for the doors of the woolpack and entered. When Vanessa entered there was no sign of Charity. Vanessa walked up to the bar “What can I get you love?” Chas said smiling at the smaller woman “pint of your best stuff, please” Chas smiled pouring her pint “I haven’t seen you around before, are you new to the area?” Vanessa was still looking around for Charity and then turned back to Chas “I was meeting a colleague but doesn’t look like she is here” Vanessa said sadly “Where do you work love?” Chas said passing her pint to Vanessa. Vanessa gave Chas the correct money before answering “Hotten Academy” said before walking over to the empty table. Chas closed the til drawer smiling to herself. 

After 20 minutes of Vanessa arriving Charity finally appeared out from the back. Chas was smiling at her with a creepy smile “What are you smiling at?” Charity rolled her eyes at her cousin “your dates here” Charity straightened herself up and looked over to the table Vanessa was sat at, Charity began to smile, the first smile of the day before turning back at Chas “she’s not my date, she’s my student teacher, think you could manage here for a couple of hours?” Chas nodded her head and Charity poured herself a pint before heading over to Vanessa. Charity sat down across from Vanessa and this made which made Vanessa look up and smile “Thought you wasn’t going to show up” Charity said while still smiling at Vanessa “thought you fled the scene too” Vanessa said in a joking way which made Charity smile even more. Vanessa took her coat off and looked back at Charity “it is so good to see you” Charity moved closer to Vanessa face “and you, but it’s only been 2 days” Charity began to laugh which made Vanessa’s heart flutter once again. 

Vanessa and Charity spent a couple of hours chatting, laughing and sharing stories. The snow was getting bad out but Vanessa didn’t want to leave. Vanessa was loving the company and loving having Charity around. “So, Miss Dingle, how many Rugrats have you got then?” Vanessa said looking at Charity Charity smiled once again, that’s the effect Vanessa had on Charity right now “I have 4. Ryan, Debbie, Noah and my youngest who is 4 Moises” Vanessa smile became wider “aww that’s great, I have a 4 year old too! I’m actually going to get him from sister in a couple of days for Christmas, he’s back in London because we didn’t want to take him away from his family and friends for only 1 year” Vanessa said sadly looking down. Charity grabbed a hold of Vanessa’s hand, locking their fingers together “I know how it feels to be apart from your children for a long time” Vanessa paused looking at their hands locked together, charity’s hand was so soft, their hands locked perfect together, Vanessa loved the feel of Charity’s skin. Vanessa shock herself out of her thoughts and pulled her hand away from Charity’s and gave her a small smile “Thanks Charity, I better get going, seen as it’s getting late and ‘all” Charity’s face dropped, she really didn’t want her to go but she nodded at Vanessa “I’ll walk you out, I’ve finished my afternoon shift now, let me just get Moises and I’ll walk you to your car” Charity dashed to the back and came out carrying her small child “ready?” Charity smiled. Something about Charity carrying her child so close made her heart flutter again “always” Vanessa said sweetly. The 3 of them stepped out side to a snow storm, the snow was almost up to the both of their knees. Charity started shaking her head which confused Vanessa “there is no way in hell I’m letting you drive home in this, schools out for the year now because of the snow, Noah’s at Samson’s for the night, come on we are going back to mine” Charity started walking back to hers but Vanessa stood still looking at Charity. Charity turned around and let out a little giggle “Ness come on, it’s cold and Moises is shivering” Charity continued to walk back to her house and Vanessa finally followed her. 

Vanessa sat down on the couch and waited for Charity to return. Charity was up stairs putting Moises to bed, it was gone 6pm now. Charity picked up some fresh pjs and walked down stairs “Here, they haven’t been wore yet. The bathrooms up stairs to your left” Charity smiled passing the clothes to Vanessa “thank you Charity” Vanessa gave her a small smile and walked up the stairs. Charity got a bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured two glasses. Charity sat down on the couch drinking her wine. Vanessa came down the stairs wearing a very low crop pj top and tight pj shorts. Charity’s mouth started to water looking at Vanessa. “God damn she looks so beautiful” Charity said to herself. Charity smiled at Vanessa “wine, I thought we could chat some more, drink lots of wine and pass out” Charity said laughing holding up the glass of wine, Vanessa took the glass off Charity smiling at her, took a huge gulp “Thank you” Vanessa sat down next to Charity and they began to talk. Charity began talking about her children, how her oldest children have moved out, she began to talk about Ryan, Charity got really upset talking about Ryan, she opened right up to Vanessa, which she doesn’t do with anyone but she trusts Vanessa more than her own family. Vanessa put her hand on Charity’s thigh to comfort her and she began to cry. The woman were both on their 5th glass. Vanessa pulled Charity in to cuddle her. Charity held onto Vanessa tightly, she could smell her beautiful, she smelt amazing. Both of the woman could feel the heat that was coming from each other’s body. Charity let go of Vanessa slightly looking into her eyes, Charity and Vanessa were inches away from each other’s face and Vanessa swallowed hair. The tingling down below began again for Vanessa and before Vanessa could say anything Charity’s lips were smacking her own. Vanessa closed her eyes and began to kiss her back. Their lips were like they belonged together, Charity pushed Vanessa back wards on the couch so she was laying on top of Vanessa now kissing her lips so softly. They began to kiss harder and Vanessa began to lift Charity’s T-shirt over her head. Charity pulled back looking at Vanessa, Vanessa had hungry eyes “Not here” Charity said getting off Vanessa and putting her hand out to Vanessa “Come on, let’s go to bed babe” Vanessa grabbed Charity’s hand and followed her up stairs without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up shortly but I am suffering from a Sinus Infection so it all depends on how bad that it I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! Much love xoxooxox


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa try’s to convince herself she’s not gay

Wednesday Morning. 

It has been the best 3 days with Charity, Vanessa thought to herself but everything was becoming a reality to her now. “I am not gay, I was just lonely” Vanessa keeps saying to herself. With Charity everything seemed to be different, she didn’t hate the sex, she actually wanted more and more of the love Charity was giving her but she wasn’t gay, she kept telling herself that. 

Vanessa drove to school, the snow cleared up now. Vanessa was dreading facing Charity, she made her decision to tell Charity that it was a one time thing, it didn’t mean anything. She wasn’t gay. Vanessa kept telling herself this but every time she thought about breaking Charity’s heart, it broke her own heart. Vanessa knew knew she had to be brave. 

It was around lunch time now and Vanessa has been avoiding Charity all day. Vanessa was walking down a quiet hallway when a pair of hands grabbed her waste and pulled her into a class room. A pair of lips smacked hers and she knew exactly who it was. Vanessa deepened the kiss, she loved kissing Charity but she DEFINITELY wasn’t gay. Vanessa pulled away and looked in Charity’s eyes “I missed you in my class today, helping me..in my..” Charity trailed off looking down Vanessa’s top “subject” Vanessa pulled her top up and this made Charity look at Vanessa funny “Look Charity, the last few nights were amazing..” Charity smirked looking at Vanessa “but I’m not gay and that was only a one time thing” Vanessa looked serious at Charity “you definitely were gay all 12 times I made you cum babe, that was only the first night..counting all other” Charity started counting on her hands which made Vanessa pissed off “it doesn’t matter Charity, I am not gay and that’s the end OF IT” Vanessa shouted in Charity’s face, pushed her slightly and walked away. 

Later on that evening. 

Vanessa was sat on her couch like she did every evening. It is now the 21st of December and she is due to pick up Johnny from her mothers tomorrow. Vanessa was still angry at Charity, she couldn’t believe how she acted. Vanessa wanted to end in good terms, it wasn’t like they were a serious relationship. Vanessa huffed and then there was a knock on her door. Vanessa paused the tv and answered the door. Next thing Vanessa knew Charity’s lips were on hers. Charity guided Vanessa backwards towards the wall, kissing down her neck which made Vanessa moan and then suddenly Vanessa pushed Charity off her “I have told you I am not gay Charity! What do you not get?” Vanessa stomped over to the kitchen but Charity caught her hand and pulled her close “so why is it every time you kiss me, it’s like you have never been kissed before? Huh?” Charity said quietly looking at Vanessa “because every time you kiss me, I don’t hate it, I don’t want to be sick, I want to drag you in my bed and make love to you” Vanessa now had tears coming down her face. Vanessa looked away from her, walking towards the fridge, she got a bottle of wine out and poured 2 glasses “every single time I would sleep with a man, I hated it, I would cry if they put their hand around me, I wouldn’t feel safe in their arms, I felt claustrophobic, like it was wrong to be in their arms but with you..” more tears fell from Vanessa’s eyes “..with you it’s completely different, I feel safe, I love making love to you, I want to hold you and not let you go..” Vanessa looked at Charity, walking towards her “I like you, I like you a lot Charity” Vanessa looked down at her feet “and I completely and utterly adore you Vanessa” Charity pushed Vanessa’s head up to look at her and kissed her on the head “you don’t have to label yourself, Ness but I do want to see where this goes, if that’s what you want?” Vanessa smiled at Charity “I’m gay, ain’t I?” Vanessa dropped her head to the floor “you’re wonderful, beautiful, adorable and completely sexy Vanessa” Charity said back to her “Can we keep this all between us? Like a secret, just for now. I just don’t know how I am going to deal with this when my mum things out. Do you want to go for a trip tomorrow? I need to go to London to collect my son for Christmas. Would you come with me? You can bring Moises?” Vanessa was talking fast now and Charity smacked her lips on Vanessa and then pulled back “we would love to Vanessa” Charity went home to pack a over night bag for tomorrow and collected Moises from Chas. They both settled down at Vanessa’s. Moises adored Vanessa, which was strange for him because he hated all her ex partners. They made love a couple of times that night but they had to be up for 3am to leave for 4 so they stopped after Vanessa came for the 7th time. 

The drive was wonderful, Moises loved car trips but they had to stop for pee breaks every hour as Moises kept drinking all the cartons of apple juice. They finally arrived in London at 9:14am and Vanessa drove to her mothers house. Vanessa parked up and got out the car “well are you coming then?” Vanessa closed the car while laughing. Charity got Moises out the car and walked behind Vanessa. Vanessa rang the bell and a posh lady opened the door “Hello mum, this is Charity and Moises her son, she is my friend” Charity waved and smiled at the lady. Vanessa’s mother tutted “Johnathan, your mother is here” Charity leaned forward and whispered in Vanessa’s ear “first impressions, asshole” this made Vanessa bite her lip. This small blonde 4 year old came running out screaming “Mummmmyyyyyy” Charity smiled at him, he looked so much like Vanessa. Johnny wrapped his arms around his mother giving her kisses everywhere. Johnny waved and Moises, they instantly became best mates. Charity got the boys in the car and Vanessa said her goodbyes to her mother “you be careful of that Charity, she looks like she is trouble” her mother tutted and this made Vanessa angry. “You don’t know anything about her! She’s wonderful, supportive, amazing and so beautiful!” This made Charity’s head turn “beautiful? Come on Vanessa. It’s not like you want to kiss her, you’re not gay!” A lump grew in her throat “of course not, mother..I’ve got to go now. I’ll bring Johnny back after the holidays” Vanessa got in the car wiping away tears falling from her eyes. Charity put her hand on Vanessa’s cheek but Vanessa pulled her hand away. The journey back was quiet. 

They arrived back in Yorkshire. The boys played in Johnnys room. Charity pulled Vanessa close and cupped her hands on her face “you deserve much better than her, Ness. Johnny doesn’t need to go back. He’s staying here, where he belongs. There’s a nursery attached to the school, I’ll make sure he gets in there. Everything will be ok. I promise” Charity kissed Vanessa on the lips “we better get going.” Charity picked up the bags “stay..stay for Christmas Charity” Vanessa said smiling at her. This made Charity smile even more now. She dropped the bags and ran up to Vanessa to kiss her on the lips again “of course we will babe..I couldn’t even imagine spending it with anyone else” the both woman kissed for a bit longer and Vanessa pulled away “my dream did really come true”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! So sorry I have been away for so long! Life got in the way!! Hope you liked it xo


	4. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Charity spend Christmas together.

This year wasn’t like any other year, this Christmas Charity got to spend it with not only her children but with someone she really likes and thinks she loves. The sun has risen and both of the boys burst into Charity room which made Charity jump, to her surprise was empty and a Miss Woodfield was no were to be seen. Both boys jumped on Charity’s bed ‘IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!!’ This made Charity laugh. Charity got her dressing gown on and headed downstairs with both the boys. ‘Ness..’ Charity gently nudged Vanessa. This made Vanessa wake up and smile. ‘Merry Christmas Miss Dingle’ Charity gave Vanessa a kiss on the head, she wasn’t going to bring up why she was sleeping on the couch after they had multiple orgasms last night. Right now it was about the boys opening their presents and seeing the joys on their faces. 

Couple of hours past. Vanessa and Charity were preparing everything for the Christmas dinner a little later. Everyone was round at Charity’s house, all the kids laughing around watching Christmas movies including Debbie and Ryan. ‘so are we going to talk about you sleeping on the sofa?’ Charity said behind Vanessa ‘I just don’t want to confuse Johnny’ Vanessa said while peeling carrots ‘Oh I get it ness, just hide me from everyone just like everyone does to me’ Charity banged the potato she was peeling and ran upstairs. Vanessa threw her head back and placed the carrot down and followed her. Vanessa knocked on the door and then entered ‘I am not hiding you, I haven’t even came out yet, if anything I am hiding the fact I am gay’ Vanessa came and sat next to Charity on the bed ‘the thing is, I know it’s crazy but I think I love you Charity.’ Vanessa looked at Charity now with tears coming down her face. This made Charity sit up and take Vanessa’s hand ‘You are not crazy because I love you too, Ness’ Charity smiled and kissed Vanessa on the lips. ‘I promise we will tell everyone after dinner, but for now I can think of something else to keep you happy’ Vanessa kissed Charity which made her fall on top of her. 

20 minutes later both of the woman came down stairs with smiles on their faces. They continued to prepare the dinner. Roast potatoes were cooking, veg was steaming, everything smelt amazing and the kids were getting even hungrier now. Charity dished everyone’s plate up and they all sat round the table. Everyone was laughing, eating and pulling crackers. Charity just looked around at everyone with such awe, she couldn’t believe she could get so lucky. Her eyes darted on Vanessa’s, it amazed her how much she got on with every one of her children. Dinner was amazing, perfect in Charity’s eyes. 

Once everyone was finished they all went and got their pjs on and watched the Grinch. Charity pulled Vanessa into a corner so no one could see them and gave Vanessa a kiss on the lips ‘Thanks for making this just perfect, I got you something’ Charity pulled out a box with a bow on it. Vanessa opened it and her face just melted, it was a necklace was the words ‘Forever’ on it. ‘I love it and I love you’ Vanessa threw herself on Charity and gave her the biggest kiss ever. ‘Let’s tell the family now’ Vanessa said smiling at Charity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have a feeling this is going to make people cry, also Vanessa has a whole coming out chapter in this fic! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
